Pas En Mes Bras
by Stacey-Marie
Summary: un poeme ou Noin pense de Zechs et s'amour, mais Zechs a les yeux seulement pour les batailles et pas pour Noin. ALSO IN ENGLISH TRANSLATION! this is a poeme in which Noin thinks about Zechs and her love for him.


**Title:** Pas En Mes Bras (Not In My Arms)

**Author:** Stacey-Marie

**Pairings:** 96

**Warnings:** **_THIS POEM IS IN FRENCH!!! TRANSLATION BELOW ORIGINAL!!!_**

**Disclaimers:** Gundam Wing, its chara, mechs and all other miscellaneous stuff doesn't belong to me; they are the property of Bandai, Sunrise and the Sotsu Agency. So don't sue because you have a better chance of finding a live cabbit in my room than something of value.

**Note:** Now, I'm sure you see the warring above but I would like to note something for you: this poem is in French. I wrote this as an entry for Nanashi, however since this is a rather angsty poem about unrequited love, I came up with the idea in French. Again: this poem was never intended to be in English, and although there is a translation below I encourage you, even if you don't know any French, to try and read it in its original version. French is such a pretty language and so love, especially unrequited!, is the choice subject to talk about in it.

**En français:** Cet poème, dans sa version originale, est en français, mais il y a un traduction anglais dessous-la. Je l'ai écrive pour Nanashi, mais l'idée était totalement en français, jamais en anglais parce que les idées d'amour et la tristesse sont plus jolies dans français.Aussi les lignes sont stupides, mais le seul chose que je peux faire pour separer les vers en Et sans les autres choses, mon poème :

* * *

Pas En Mes Bras

* * *

Quand tu es parti, j'ai essayé de crier, 

mais je ne pouvais pas trouver des larmes.

Je voudrais te penser comme tu étais le sol dessous mes pieds qui a disparu,

mais je ne peux pas.

* * *

Mon cœur sait que toute de ta passion était pour les batailles 

pas mes bras, pas mes bises,

pas de toutes les femmes de ce monde

seulement pour le Victoire, la Justice et l'Honneur.

* * *

Quand nous avons commencé à l'Académie, 

je me souviens tes cheveux qui ne sont pas blonds,

mais presque blancs comme un ange.

Et les yeux comme le ciel de Paradis

dans la tous le monde pouvait voir ta passion ;

passion pour tes idéals, ces femmes mythique et sacrée.

* * *

Maintenant quand mes étudiants cherchent en moi pour les leçons de guerre, 

je pense à tes femmes.

Je pense d'elles et ta souris,

et avec tous mon corps je veux les protéger.

À la cause de ça, mes étudiants apprennent les leçons que tu ne devrais pas apprendre.

Chaque fois que j'essaie de sauver leurs vies,

j'essaie de te sauver.

* * *

Quand je vois la lumière de bataille dans leurs yeux, 

je te pense.

Comment vas-tu ? Où es tu ?

Si tu mourais, est-ce que je le savais ?

Je voudrais penser ça, mais je ne sais pas.

Est-ce que l'amour en ma cœur assez fort,

où est-ce que je suis tombé seulement pour l'esprit en tes yeux ?

* * *

Je ne sais pas, mais tu restes dans mon cœur, 

maintenant et tous les temps.

Je veux être à ton côté,

pour te supporte, pour être l'épaule sur qui tu peux crier,

mais tu ne laisses personne de la faire.

Je trouve mon confort en l'obscurité, quand je te pense,

mais quelle chose te confort ?

Aux temps en temps, je pense que le bleu de tes yeux.

Est-ce qu'il est le bleu de tous des larmes qui tu ne criait pas ?

Quand noieras-tu ?

* * *

Non, quand je pense comme ça, je sais, 

Si tu m'as besoin, je le sais.

Et quand tu veux moi, je serai y.

* * *

La fin

* * *

**ENGLISH TRANSLATION :** (pour les pauvres gens qui ne savent pas le français ) 

Not In My Arms

* * *

When you left, I tried to cry, 

but I couldn't find the tears.

I would like to think that you were like the floor beneath my feet which disappeared,

but I cannot.

* * *

My heart knows that all of your passion was for battles, 

not (for) my arms, not (for) my kisses,

not (for) all of the women of this world

only for Victory, Justice and Honor¹.

* * *

When we started at the Academy, 

I remember your hair wasn't blond,

but almost white, like an angel.

And your eyes like the sky of Paradise²

in which everyone could see your passion;

passion for your ideals, those mythic and sacred women¹.

* * *

Now when my students look to (lit. search in) me for the lessons of war, 

I think on your women.

I think of them and your smile,

and with all my body I want to protect them.

To that end, my students learn the lessons you would not learn.

Every time I try to save their lives,

I try to save you.

* * *

When I see the light of battle in their eyes, 

I think of you.

How are you? Where are you?

If you died, would I know it?

I want to think so, but I don't know.

Is my love strong enough (for that)

or did I only fall for the spirit in you eyes?

* * *

I don't know, but you are in my heart, 

now and always.

I want to be by your side,

to support you and be a shoulder for you cry upon,

but you won't let anyone do that.

I find my comfort in the darkness when I think of you,

but what comforts you?

From time to time, I think of the blue of your eyes.

Is it the blue of all the tears you wouldn't cry?

When will you drown?

* * *

No, when I think like this I know, 

if you needed me, I would know.

And when you want me, I will be there.

* * *

End 

1 Victory, Justice and Honor are personified here and referred to later as women, so it's really the goddesses of these ideals.

2 Heaven

* * *

Author's Final Notes: 

While I am not dissatisfied with the English version, it really doesn't have the same ring as the French. I know I mentioned this before, but really try to wrap your tongue around the original the meaning is essentially the same but on the whole it captured Noin's longing and saddened wondering much better. Because of the contest deadline I can't also add on a phonetics guide, but if anyone who has no inkling of French would like to know what the poem sounds like I'll gladly write one up for you. I mean come on people just look at it:

sadness - tristesse (tRi stεs) -- pronounced like tree-sst-eh-st

ok so the pronunciation is a bit sad, but it's the best I can come up with for you Anglophones...I would also like to freely admit that the French has not been proof-read and there my be errors, but quite frankly I have enough problems finding a beta for my works in English let alone in a foreign language, so if you are a native French speaker and wish to correct my grammar I will gladly welcome it. That said I hope everyone enjoyed it.


End file.
